


Economics [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Balbadd's freedom depended not on armies or Metal Vessels, but on trade. Rashid Saluja was not just a king, but a successful merchant in Reim. And Alibaba is his father's son....Think of what might happen if Alibaba remembered that.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	Economics [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Economics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125058) by [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara). 



[Economics](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19weSiSxOe9sRM5YF0TvF7UpgDnQjT_rj/view?usp=sharing) 23:00

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, and have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
